An alternating current motor control system is also applied to a hybrid electric vehicle, an electric vehicle, or the like to control an alternating current motor for operating a vehicle.
The alternating current motor control system controls the alternating current motor by using location information of a rotor mounted to the alternating current motor, and mainly uses a resolver for obtaining location information about the rotor.
The resolver is a device for measuring the degree of rotation of a rotary device, such as a motor or an engine, and is used for detecting a location of a rotor in a motor drive system requiring frequent variable speed change or precise location control.